This invention relates to a device for arranging hen's eggs in erect postures keeping their acute-curved ends below and obtuse-curved ends upper so that when a large number of eggs are packed in cartons for selling or transferring them, they are arranged in uniform appearance and also prevented from being broken by impact or external pressure.
Conventionally, devices for arranging the eggs in erect postures have been developed at need of treating with a large number of eggs, some of which devices have already been put in practical use. The conventional devices, however, all are defective in that the construction is complicated to often have trouble, or the eggs are breakable, so that any satisfactory device, as well known, have not been proposed.